Gravity Falls: International Versions
This page discusses international versions of ''Gravity Falls. American/Latin Spanish In American Spanish speaking countries, ''Gravity Falls is called Gravity Falls: Un Verano De Misterios, meaning "Gravity Falls: A Summer of Mysteries". Voice Actors Differences *Waddles' name is "Pato", meaning "duck". *In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Dipper says that she looks like "Wolverine", a superhero from X-men, instead of the animal. *In "Irrational Treasure," the man from the old film says that he was going to be "destroyed" instead of "shot". *Summerween is called "super Halloween". *Mabel's name is pronounced Mah-bel. *The Mystery Shack is called La Cabaña del Misterio. Arabic In Arabic speaking countries, Gravity Falls is called جرافيتي فولز. Voice Actors Differences Brazilian Portuguese On Brazil, Gravity Falls is called Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios, meaning "Gravity Falls: A Summer of Mysteries". Voice Actors Dipper Pines: Thiago Keplmair Mabel Pines: Bianca Alencar Grunkle Stan: Marcelo Pissardini Wendy Corduroy: Samira Fernandes Soos: Cesar Marchetti 'Lil Gideon: Wendell Bezerra Differences Czech In Czechoslovakia, Gravity Falls is called Městečko záhad, which roughly translates to "Mystery Town". Voice Actors Differences *Grunkle Stan's name is Prastrýc Stan English See Gravity Falls (TV series) for more information about the show in English. The original English title Gravity Falls is used in: USA, UK, Canada, Spain, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Russia, Australia, Brunei, Italy, Ireland, Vietnam, India, Malaysia, Hong Kong, and China. Differences Australia French In France, Gravity Falls is called Souvenirs de Gravity Falls, meaning "Souvenirs of Gravity Falls". Voice Actors Differences Japanese In Japan, Gravity Falls will be broadcast on Disney Channel Japan with Japanese dubbing. The title is 怪奇ゾーングラビティーフォールズ (kaiki zone gravity falls), which translates to "Bizarre Zone Gravity Falls." Voice Actors *Dipper: Mitsuo Iwata *Mabel: Etsuko Kozakuea *Grunkle Stan : Tamio Oki *Soos : Masashi Hirose *Wendy : Megumi Hayashibara *Lil' Gideon : Kappei Yamaguchi *Pacifica Northwest : Noriko Hidaka *Robbie : Fumihiko Tachiki *Candy Chiu : Naoko Watanabe *Grenda : Rikako Aikawa *Old Man McGucket : Chafurin *Deputy Durland : Ryusei Nakao *Sherrid Blubbs : Kenichi Ogata *Manly Dan : Haruhiko Jo *Lazy Suzan : Hiroko Emori *Toby Determined : Ichiro Nagai *Buddy Gleeful : Koichi Yamadera *Waddles : Shinichiro Miki *Additional Voices *Nobuo Tomita *Chikao Otsuka *Junko Hori *Hochu Otsu *Kazuya Tatekabe *Sukekiyo Kameyama *Yuko Mita *Norio Wakamoto *Kazuhiko Inoue *Naoko Matsui *Masashiro Anzai *Yuko Kobayashi *Yuji Ueda *Toru Furuya *Koji Tsujitani *Kosuke Meguro *Kenji Utsumi *Naoki Tatsuda *Bin Shimada *Takeshi Kusao *Ryo Horikawa *Masako Ikeda *Shinnosuke Furumoto *Masako Nozawa *Toshio Furukawa *Akira Kamiya *Kaneta Kimotsuki *Joji Yanami *Ben Hiura *Toru Ohira *Hiroshi Masuoka *Mami Koyama *Sumi Shimamoto Differences *In some episode they say Mystery House instead of Mystery Shack . *In the ending credits where the cryptograms are, in Japan they do not have it. Polish In Poland, Gravity Falls is called Wodogrzmoty Małe. Voice Actors *Dipper : Paweł Ciołkosz *Mabel : Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz *Stan : Jarosław Boberek *Soos : Jakub Szydłowski *Wendy : Julia Kołakowska Differences * The Mystery Shack is called Grota Tajemnic * Grunkle Stan is called Wujek Stanek, and he isn't Dipper and Mabel's great unlce. He's just uncle. Romanian In Romania, Gravity Falls is called Ciudăţeni which roughly translates to Strange Mystery. Voice Actors Differences Taiwanese In Taiwan, Gravity Falls is called 神秘小鎮大冒險, which roughly translates to "Mysterious town, big adventures". Voice Actors Differences German In Germany, Gravity Falls is called Willkommen in Gravity Falls, which translates to Welcome to Gravity Falls Voice Actors Differences Israel In Israel, Gravity Falls is callled גרוויטי פולס Voice Actors Differences Bulgaria In Bulgaria, Gravity Falls is called Тайните на Гравити Фолс, which roughly translates to The Mysteries Of Gravity Falls. Voice Actors Differences Russia In Russia, Gravity Falls is called Гравити Фолз. Voice Actors Differences Category:Gravity Falls